7 AM
by viva la reina
Summary: "People who wake up before 7AM are skinnier, healthier and happier." All I want to do is roll over in my bed and trace your lips with my finger. You'd smile that wonderful smile at me and you'd kiss me. A kiss from you is all I need to last me through the day. I could do anything I set my mind to. But you're not here anymore. It's 7:00 A.M. and I'm nothing but sad. Cody Rhodes x OC


**6:56 A.M.**

It's funny. A few years ago I read something on-line. And yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not supposed to believe everything I read on the internet. A bunch of strangers with masks on can pretend they're doctors and post a ton of home remedies on websites, and everybody would believe them- I would be one of those believers. Hell, I _have_ been one of the believers. Once, I searched the webs for a cough remedy, I started mixing a whole bunch of seasonings and garnishes together and ended up with an even worst cough. And don't get me started on my at-home facials. Let's just say I ended up with half an eyebrow missing. And the story where I experimented with a diet I read about on-line isn't a pleasant one either.

With my past on-line experiences, a lot of people would think I've learned my lesson.

_You can't believe everything you read on-line._

But for some reason, I read something that really stuck to me. I mean, I don't know if it's scientifically proven, or if it even makes sense, at all. But for some reason, it stuck to me.

_People who wake up before 7:00 A.M. typically happen to be healthier, skinnier and happier._

I've always been that person who loved to see the sunlight peak through the curtains. Waking up to the feel of the sun, and the fragrance of my sheets. Rolling around in the mess of my covers, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I thought I was happy. Nothing was better than walking around in your large t-shirt, turning on the television and lounging around. I'd walk to the bed and see you sleeping still. What a sight. I never thought I could be happier than that very moment. I'd cook some breakfast, and you'd wake up to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon. And then it would be your turn to rub the sleep from your eyes, and kiss me 'good morning.'

It would be 9:51 A.M. and I was sure of my happiness.

But then things went wrong. And you left.

I'd lay in my bed, wanting, hoping, praying you'd come back.

**10:59 A.M.**

**11:34 A.M.**

The longer I stayed in bed, the harder it got for me to get out. I couldn't find a reason to leave the comfort of my bed. The same bed you used to lay in. I refused to ever wash my sheets because your scent still lingers. Your clothes are still here, and I also refuse to wash those. They're just empty threats. Reminders of what everything used to be.

And that's when I read that silly science b.s. on-line.

_People who wake up before 7:00 A.M. typically happen to be healthier, skinnier and happier._

I started off exactly 7:00 A.M. every morning. You know? Just to get my body used to it. And every week, I set the alarm fifteen minutes back. I did this until I was accustomed to waking up at 6:00 A.M.

But now I look at the clock and it is 6:57 A.M.

I can't say I'm skinnier, or that I'm healthier. Thank God my job keeps me at such top condition. I probably wouldn't even have my job if I wasn't healthy or if I wasn't in such good shape. But I think I have lost weight, though. I think. My clothes don't hug on my body like they used to. The booty you used to like isn't really there anymore. All the girls at work are telling me to eat more. But my body won't take in any food. My body just rejects all of it.

But I guess I am skinnier. And my physical health is relatively the same (I can't say anything about my mental health, however.) So maybe that silly science b.s. isn't really b.s. afterall..

But I'm not happy.

It's 6:59 A.M.

All I want to do is roll over in my bed and trace your lips with my finger. You'd smile that wonderful smile at me and you'd kiss me. A kiss from you is all I need to last me through the day. I could do anything I set my mind to. But you're not here anymore.

It's 7:00 A.M. and I'm nothing but sad.


End file.
